mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of the End - Part 2/Gallery
Sombra sets his sights on Ponyville Mane Six and Sombra before the destroyed Tree S9E2.png King Sombra laughing maniacally S9E2.png King Sombra laughing like a madman S9E2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twilight horrified S9E2.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack horrified S9E2.png Rainbow Dash in complete shock S9E2.png Rainbow "what... just... happened?!" S9E2.png Fluttershy in sheer disbelief S9E2.png Fluttershy "can't really be gone" S9E2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy look to Twilight S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "it can't be!" S9E2.png King Sombra grins at the Mane Six S9E2.png Sombra "you thought you defeated me" S9E2.png Sombra "the source of your power" S9E2.png Sombra "now that it's destroyed" S9E2.png King Sombra "nothing can stop me!" S9E2.png Twilight picking up element fragments S9E2.png Twilight tries to reassemble element of honesty S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "he's right" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle in complete disbelief S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "how we can defeat him!" S9E2.png Mane Six looking utterly hopeless S9E2.png Rainbow Dash "the old-fashioned way!" S9E2.png Twilight's friends inspired by Rainbow Dash S9E2.png Applejack and Rainbow charge into battle S9E2.png Fluttershy and Rarity charging into battle S9E2.png Pinkie Pie charging into battle S9E2.png Twilight feebly tries to reassemble Elements S9E2.png King Sombra charging his magic S9E2.png King Sombra fires upon Mane Six S9E2.png Crystals pop up in front of charging ponies S9E2.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by crystals S9E2.png Rarity screeches to halt in front of crystals S9E2.png Twilight trying in vain to restore Elements S9E2.png Crystals pop up behind Twilight Sparkle S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by crystal spires S9E2.png Mane Six's crystal cage closes S9E2.png Twilight looking at the crystal walls S9E2.png Twilight blasting at the crystal walls S9E2.png Twilight's magic has no effect S9E2.png Twilight's magic fires upon the crystals S9E2.png Twilight trying to free herself and her friends S9E2.png Twilight's magic exploding feedback S9E2.png Twilight unable to break Sombra's walls S9E2.png Wide view of Sombra's cage around Mane Six S9E2.png King Sombra "with you out of the way" S9E2.png King Sombra taunts the captured Mane Six S9E2.png Close-up on Sombra looking inside the cage S9E2.png King Sombra "I will rule all of Equestria!" S9E2.png Mane Six shocked by Sombra's declaration S9E2.png Sombra "I know exactly where I'll start" S9E2.png Applejack "don't you dare say it!" S9E2.png Sombra "your sweet, little hometown" S9E2.png Rarity "you leave Ponyville alone!" S9E2.png King Sombra "or what?" S9E2.png King Sombra "without your Elements" S9E2.png King Sombra "so easy to control you" S9E2.png Sombra menacing the Mane Six S9E2.png Claws of black smoke reach into the cage S9E2.png Claws of black smoke reach at the ponies S9E2.png Mane Six tormented by shadowy claws S9E2.png Mane Six cowering before Sombra S9E2.png Sombra "already your greatest fear!" S9E2.png King Sombra taunting Twilight Sparkle S9E2.png King Sombra turning to black smoke S9E2.png Smoke Sombra flying out of the cave S9E2.png Digging out of desperation Mane Six trapped in the cave S9E2.png Twilight "the Tree of Hamony grew" S9E2.png Twilight "Sombra will take over Equestria" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle overcome with guilt S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "I knew I wasn't ready" S9E2.png Twilight weighed down by guilt S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "mess up this badly!" S9E2.png Twilight's friends comforting her S9E2.png Twilight's friends all look at Pinkie Pie S9E2.png Pinkie "what are you looking at me for?" S9E2.png Rainbow Dash "say something funny" S9E2.png Rainbow Dash "lift our spirits" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie looking incredibly sad S9E2.png Pinkie "nothing about this is funny" S9E2.png Rarity's eyes welling up with tears S9E2.png Rarity starting to cry S9E2.png Rarity "I'm trying to be strong" S9E2.png Rarity thinking about Sweetie Belle S9E2.png Rarity "the spell of that monster!" S9E2.png Pinkie thinking about the Cake twins S9E2.png RD thinking about Spike and Starlight S9E2.png Fluttershy thinking about Angel S9E2.png Fluttershy "do that monster's bidding!" S9E2.png Piece of dirt flies onto Applejack's hat S9E2.png Applejack notices dirt on her hat S9E2.png More dirt lands on Applejack's hat S9E2.png Applejack looks back at Twilight Sparkle S9E2.png Applejack shaking dirt off her head S9E2.png Applejack "what are you doin'?" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle digging a hole S9E2.png Twilight "we can't just stay here" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "once we get out" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "but we can't sit here" S9E2.png Twilight "let Sombra make slaves" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "everypony we love!" S9E2.png Rainbow Dash volunteering to help S9E2.png Twilight and Rainbow digging a hole S9E2.png Pinkie Pie volunteering to help S9E2.png Pinkie Pie curling her forelock S9E2.png Pinkie's forelock turns into a drill S9E2.png Pinkie Pie drilling into the ground S9E2.png Twilight and friends digging together S9E2.png Rarity "I wouldn't dream of digging" S9E2.png Rarity approaching her digging friends S9E2.png Rarity "show me the muddy!" S9E2.png Rarity feverishly digging a hole S9E2.png Main ponies digging even deeper S9E2.png Pinkie Pie drills through to the other side S9E2.png Pinkie Pie dizzy from drilling S9E2.png Mane Six break out of Sombra's cage S9E2.png Ponyville enslaved by darkness Mane Six galloping to Ponyville S9E2.png Mane Six racing toward Ponyville S9E2.png Mane Six find Ponyville in ruins S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies walking through Ponyville S9E2.png Mane Six see their friends and family hypnotized S9E2.png Twilight looking at Sombrafied Apple Bloom S9E2.png Applejack catches up with Apple Bloom S9E2.png AJ tries to snap Apple Bloom out of it S9E2.png Sombrafied Apple Bloom unresponsive to AJ S9E2.png Applejack begs Twilight to help Apple Bloom S9E2.png Twilight catches up with Apple Bloom S9E2.png Twilight stands in Apple Bloom's way S9E2.png Twilight using her magic on Apple Bloom S9E2.png Close-up on Sombrafied Apple Bloom S9E2.png Sombrafied Apple Bloom's eyes open wide S9E2.png Twilight blown back by Sombra's magic S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle collapses to the ground S9E2.png Twilight fails to save Apple Bloom S9E2.png Twilight "my magic isn't strong enough" S9E2.png Twilight sees Starlight and Spike Sombrafied S9E2.png Sombrafied Starlight, Spike, and Berryshine S9E2.png Twilight tries to snap Starlight and Spike out of it S9E2.png Twilight trying and failing to reach Starlight S9E2.png Sombrafied Starlight "lay siege to Canterlot" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "snap out of it, you two!" S9E2.png More Sombrafied ponies walking out of town S9E2.png Twilight "you're stronger than his magic!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle hears Rarity's voice S9E2.png Rarity tries to snap Sweetie Belle out of it S9E2.png Rarity "I can't get her to stop!" S9E2.png Twilight hugging Rarity out of sorrow S9E2.png Twilight and Rarity hear Pinkie's scream S9E2.png Main ponies race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Twilight and Rarity race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Pinkie Pie tries to snap the Cakes out of it S9E2.png Pinkie fails to stop Sombrafied Cake family S9E2.png Pinkie Pie crying over the Cakes S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "he made them bake" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "black licorice fruitcake" S9E2.png Pinkie "Our Favorite Supreme Emperor" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "in green frosting!" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "ugliest cake I've ever seen!" S9E2.png Pinkie crying and hugging Rainbow Dash S9E2.png Rainbow Dash "this is bad!" S9E2.png Fluttershy and Pinkie hugging in despair S9E2.png Twilight pacing in front of her friends S9E2.png Twilight paces back and forth out of desperation S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle doesn't know what to do S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "everypony was so sure" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "I'd do such a great job!" S9E2.png Twilight "this is exactly what I was afraid of!" S9E2.png Twilight "could anything else possibly go wrong?!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle starts to lose all hope S9E2.png The threat of the Everfree Pinkie "with the Tree of Harmony gone" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "threaten the town!" S9E2.png Rarity "that's oddly specific" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie grabbing Rarity's face S9E2.png Pinkie points Rarity's face at the Everfree S9E2.png Vines from the Everfree creep toward Ponyville S9E2.png Mane Six gasping with fright S9E2.png Everfree vines creep slowly toward Ponyville S9E2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watch vine invasion S9E2.png Twilight "figure out how to defeat Sombra" S9E2.png Twilight looks at encroaching vines S9E2.png Twilight "a Ponyville to come back to!" S9E2.png Rainbow Dash looking determined S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies off toward town S9E2.png Rainbow Dash in front of a flower stand S9E2.png Rainbow Dash searching the flower stand S9E2.png Rainbow Dash finds something S9E2.png Rainbow Dash finds gardening tools S9E2.png Rainbow speeds back to her friends S9E2.png Main five scared of approaching vines S9E2.png Rainbow brings gardening tools to her friends S9E2.png Fluttershy picks up pair of shears S9E2.png Rarity levitates a gardening trowel S9E2.png Applejack picks up pair of shears S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle levitating a rake S9E2.png Pinkie Pie picks up gardening hoe S9E2.png Fluttershy ready to fight for her friends S9E2.png|"For our friends!" Rarity and AJ ready to fight for their families S9E2.png|"For our families!" Pinkie and RD ready to fight for their home S9E2.png|"For our home!" Mane Six ready to fight for Equestria S9E2.png|"For Equestria!" Vines creeping from the Everfree Forest S9E2.png Mane Six charging with gardening tools S9E2.png|"EQUESTRIA!!!" King Sombra invades Canterlot Sombrafied ponies marching on Canterlot S9E2.png Sombra leads the army as cloud of smoke S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Royal guards watch from the battlement S9E2.png Royal guards about to sound the horns S9E2.png Sombra blasting the royal guards' horns S9E2.png One royal guard's horn is destroyed S9E2.png Other royal guard's horn is destroyed S9E2.png Royal guards cowering in fear S9E2.png King Sombra "break it down!" S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac charges forward S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Canterlot gates being pushed in S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac breaks through S9E2.png Sombra begins his siege on Canterlot S9E2.png Throne room doors covered in dark magic S9E2.png Doors open into Canterlot throne room S9E2.png Sombra's shadows covers throne room floor S9E2.png King Sombra finds the throne room empty S9E2.png King Sombra "they've fled!" S9E2.png Sombra "Celestia and Luna are too cowardly" S9E2.png King Sombra "even stand against me!" S9E2.png King Sombra "Equestria is mine!" S9E2.png King Sombra seizes control of Canterlot S9E2.png Fight back against the forest Celestia, Luna, and Star Swirl come to help A blockade of friends and family The Mane Six vs. the Sombra-fied horde Storm the castle / Discord ex machina Master of chaos vs. king of shadows Darkness reigns supreme / Discord's speech Mane Six: together we stand Celestia and Luna decide not to retire A wasted speech / We definitely got this Epilogue: Machinations of evil